Body Shock
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: What would happen if Kurt and Finn woke up and realised they had switched bodies? Well you can find out in this wacky oneshot xD AU and might not be for everyone but please enjoy :) - T rated for a bit of language Also contain a good dose of Blaine and Burt :D


**I hope you get your head around the character layout :P - Please enjoy what I thought would make an interesting story xD**

**(I've scanned it - but sorry for any mistakes)**

Kurt woke up with a smile on his face. Blaine was coming over today. He got out of his bed and stretched- his body feeling sort of detached from is mind. He sighed as through the window he could feel the heat of the morning sun warming his limbs. He gave his arms and legs a wiggle. As he rubbed his eyes he could feel stubble of his face- this confused Kurt as he had never had facial hair. He rushed to mirror. Before he could open his mouth... "AHHH!" he heard a screech from the room opposite and in came rushing, HIM. KURT. Kurt froze as he looked at the boy in front of him and then at his reflection of Finn in the mirror.

"Kurt?!"

"Finn?!"

"What happened!" Finn shouted in confused- and paused realising the significant change in the pitch of his voice." "We changed bodies..." Kurt whispered in panic. "We changed bodies!" he shouted and started pacing his room. "Oh my GOD!" Finn said shaking "What THE FUCK are we going to do?!"

"Language, Kurt" Burt warned- rubbing his eyes as he walked into Kurt's room. I looked confusedly at Kurt and Finn's panicked faces. _Finn looks like he's going to cry_ Burt thought to himself. "What's going on."

"I'M KURT!" Finn shouted. Burt gave him a look of '_Well... yeah' _"Dad, I'm Kurt!" Kurt corrected. "Boys, it's too early for games okay." Burt moaned. "I'm Kurt.. in Finn's body." "What?" Burt questioned rubbing his eyes. "We've switched bodies!" Finn panicked, urgent for him to understand. "Please, Kurt." Burt moaned- still tired.

"I'm not Kurt!" Finn groaned.

"I'm Kurt!"

He looked at Finn as he started to cry. "Boys, please. What's going on?" "We've switched bodies." Kurt sobbed. "Are you messing with me."

"Honest, dad I'm not." "What happened?" Burt asked warily. "I woke up this morning, about to go at start my extended morning skin routine because I have a date with Blaine today_-" yep this was Kurt... Burt thought, feeling anxious _"then I looked in the mirror... and I was FINN!"

"ummmm you boys get dressed and we'll talk over breakfast." Burt exited the room and headed down stairs. "You better let me you my hair Finn." Kurt ordered "You're not _grooming_ me." Finn said clearly.

"It's my hair- and I have a date will Blaine today." _Which was obviously going to have to be cancelled_ Kurt mentally sighed. Unless.. "Finn you'll had to go on the date as me," "WHAT! I don't think so..." Finn augured. "I'm going out with Rachel today." "Correction-" Kurt said "_I'm_ going out with Rachel today."

Finn rolled his eyes. "We will have to get them here long enough to explain what happened."

"Finn," Kurt pleaded "we're not even sure what happened ourselves." "I'm going to get ready." Finn said. "Choose from my wardrobe please." Kurt said and Finn raised an eyebrow. "There is no way I or the... _you _me is going to wear your sport's gear." "What makes you think I want to wear your skinny jeans and scarves?" Finn retaliated. "Fine." Kurt scowled "but at least try and look presentable".

...

Burt did a double take as he saw Finn and Kurt descend down the stairs. He looked Finn up and down in shock. He was wearing illegally tight jeans that didn't fit him properly with a white shirt and fashion waistcoat. "Okay guys, you better not be messing with me. If this a joke tell me now." Burt warned. "I swear it's not Burt, we don't know what happened!" Finn exclaimed.

Burt exhaled, "Well, okay then - I'm kind of freaking out right now but we need to find some way to fix this." Kurt and Finn looked each other over. "It's like a bloody freaky Friday movie..." Burt spoke to himself. "Okay, maybe it's like a one day thing. Try and bare today and let's hope it will be normal tomorrow." Burt reasoned. "Is that all?" Finn question "Well Kur- um _Finn_ there's nothing else we can really do."

"I wanted to go on my date, " Kurt sulked. "Blaine will be here in about an hour."

...

Once Carole woke up they sat her down and explained what had happened the best that they could. She was left understandably in shock and decided to work to work to clear her head. The boys were now gathered in the kitchen having a drink. Kurt was on his phone texting Blaine.

**From Blaine:**

**I can't wait for our date this morning! :D I've missed spending alone time with you *pout face* ;) xxxx**

Kurt's stomach fluttered at the message, but then sighed remembering it wasn't going to happen.

**To Blaine:**

**Before you get too excited when you come to mine I need to speak to you about something x**

Kurt hesitated on pressing send, but when Blaine got here he was going to have to face the chaos.

**From Blaine:**

**:/**

Kurt sighed

**To Blaine:**

**It's nothing too bad-we'll talk when you get here. Love you sweetie xxx**

Kurt gave a sad smiled and pressed send. What if Blaine didn't believe him? What if he didn't want to talk? ... What if he wanted to break up because he thought Kurt was playing tricks on him? Kurt sat quietly consumed by the emotions of panic, confused and frustration. He wasn't expecting a reply.

**From Blaine:**

**o.O Okay - Love you too xxx 3**

He smiled at Blaine's message then put his phone down.

...

"I'll get that," Burt announced as he heard the knock on the door. "Well I'm going Finn say awkwardly and preceded to leave the room. "No, "Kurt argued "you have to stay here with me to help me explain."

Burt opened the door to a smiling Blaine holding a bunch of roses. Burt's smiled at the gesture. "Hello Burt," Blaine smiled "umm is Kurt here..." "Sure, come on in." Burt bit his lip nervously as he watched Blaine walk into the kitchen. Blaine gave a confused look as he looked at Kurt. He was wearing he was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. "Kurt?" he question. Kurt turned around and smiled as he saw his beautiful boyfriend holding roses. "Blaine!" Kurt smiled and pulled him into a hug. "ummmm, hi Finn..." Blaine say awkwardly. Kurt frowned remember he didn't exactly look like Kurt Hummel. "I'm Kurt." he sighed "Okayyy then." Blaine hesitated. "Take a seat Blaine." Burt said and Finn rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation.

...

"Wait wait wait." Blaine said, gesturing his hand up. "So you're Finn and _you're_ Kurt". They both nodded. Blaine sunk back in his seat and exhaled. "Well... these are for you I guess..." Blaine said handing the roses to Kurt who grinned giddily in response. It was very weird to see Finn- well _'Kurt' _look at him like that. "Can I go now?" Finn asked and Kurt gestured with his chin for him to leave. "Thank you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was staring into space. "Are you okay?"

"Just confused..." Blaine answered, "ha, you're telling me." Kurt sighed "So you're really Kurt?" Blaine question and Kurt nodded. "Tell me something only Kurt knows."

"You have an unhealthy obsession with bow-ties." Kurt laughed "Everyone knows that." Blaine said.

"Only something _Kurt _knows huh?" Kurt giggled. "Well..." Kurt said leaning in, "You have a birth mark on your ass." Kurt giggled and Blaine blushed deeply. "It closely resembles a star." Kurt giggled. "Okay okay, I believe you!" Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm hoping I will wake up tomorrow and be, well _Kurt _again." He sighed "You're still _Kurt_ to me," Blaine smiled "even if you do look a tower with limbs." They laughed together. "I don't suppose you really want to have our date now do you?" "Well this day has been a shock for us all, do you just wanna chill out of the sofa, with your gorgeous boyfriend?" Blaine winked and Kurt playfully punched him. "Come on then," Kurt smiled.

...

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said as he walked him to the door. "Text me tomorrow with an update on the situation. Kurt nodded. "Bye," Blaine say- hesitantly swinging up on his tip toes to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

Once Blaine had left Kurt returned to his room to watch the re-runs of American's next top model on late night TV. It gave him a chance to take a breather and reflection on the events of today. Knowing that Blaine believed him and still loved him meant so much Kurt. They knew they were each other's soul mates. When Kurt started to get tired he turned off his TV and settled himself under the duvet. He slowly drifted into sleep with thoughts of Blaine in his mind.

...

Kurt awoke with to the sunlight gleaming on his face. After pressing snooze on his alarm clock a couple of times, he decided to get up. As he walked to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and took and couple of steps back. He grinned widely as he laid eye on his body. _His _body. He went to his phone and dialled Blaine. "Hello," Blaine said, in a voice that was heavy with sleep. "I'M BACK!" Kurt cheered. There was a pause where Blaine's adjusting brain was processing the information. "You have your body back?" Blaine asked hopeful. "YEA!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's excellent Kurt!" Kurt made an excited noise into the phone and Blaine laughed.

"Well then," Blaine grinned "you better get ready for our date."

**Well that was weird xD hehe I hope you enjoyed it all the same :) What did you think?**

**As always prompts for stories/chapters are always welcome.**


End file.
